Electronic devices and other products are often enclosed and sold in plastic packaging. A clamshell design consists of either two pre-formed plastic sheets or one sheet folded over onto itself and fused at the edges. These designs are typically used for theft-prone products such as consumer electronics. The plastic housing is strong and durable to deter tampering and theft, and a sharp knife is usually required to cut through the plastic packaging to access the product.
Vendors use plastic packaging such as clamshells because they secure the product and deter tampering and theft. This packaging, however, is often not consumer friendly. In some plastic packaging, the product is tightly sealed and quite difficult to access even with a sharp knife.